It is widely believed that the relationship of the planets and other heavenly bodies to a person or place at some fixed time, or at different times, such as the time of a person's birth, or the time of some other event or occurrence, which may take place in his or her life, has an effect upon that person or upon the event. Astrology has a long historical past, and has been held in high esteem in Chaldea, China, India and Greece, to mention some of the ancient cultures, and astrology has been the subject of a vast amount of literature published in almost all known languages.
At the outset, it should be emphasized that the present invention is not particularly concerned with any interpretation or any meaning which may be attached to the relationship of the heavenly bodies to any individual or event. Rather, the invention is concerned primarily with a mechanical device which enables an easy determination to be made of the aspects of the transiting planets.
The plotting of the relative positions and relations of the heavenly bodies at different times and places, that is, the casting of the horoscope, is an exact science, and the use of the mechanical device of the present invention is not dependent upon anything which is not mathematically ascertainable and provable.